Un comienzo algo diferente
by maruga68
Summary: Natsu cambia de cuerpo con Wendy al viajar por el portal eclipse que se realiza antes del primer capitulo de la serie pero no cambia su magia como afectara este cambio a la historia (esto pasa y no lo estoy inventando leanse el manga si no lo han leido aun para entender la historia)
1. Chapter 1

**_Listo espero que les guste el capítulo de esta serie, la verdad tenia esta idea de que hace un tiempo no se por qué pero decidí hacerla todo me pasa en mi vida es larga por no decir menos seguirá los primeros arcos/sagas principales cambian un par de cosas pero ligeramente, bueno_ _comencemos_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: El cambio**_

 _ **(Año real 7 de julio de 777)**_

 _Un niño de cabello rosado volviendo con un dragón rojo en un bosque lejos del pueblo trayendo su comida_

 _ **Niño**_ _: "_ _ **Igneel**_ _volví traje la comida" le dijo al dragón llamado **Igneel**_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Bien echo_ _ **Natsu**_ _por el momento vienen necesitadas energía para gustar una nueva técnica para que nunca aprendas" dijo al niño llamado_ _ **Natsu**_ _mientras cocinaba la comida_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Bien_ _ **Igneel**_ _hare honor a tu nombre y siempre estarás orgulloso de mi" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se comía_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Muy bien Natsu aunque todavía me pregunto si el rosa es tu color de cabello normal" dijo haciendo atragantar un_ _ **Natsu**_ _que después de un momento dejo de toser_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "_ _ **Igneel**_ _ya le dijiste es salmón no rosado y claro que es natural" dijo haciendo un puchero a lo que_ _ **Igneel**_ _solo se rio_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Solo bromeo_ _ **Natsu**_ _sé que es solo natural que verás tu expresión a ese comentario" dijo parando de reír después de un momento_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "De que hablas es la vez número 52 que me dices así" dijo haciendo otro puchero a lo cual Igneel se sorprendió_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Sabes dijo que no pensaba" dijo sorprendido_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Oye que tiene de malo que piense" dijo molesto por ese insulto a su persona_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Bueno algunas cosas anuncian el fin del mundo y una de ellas es lo que tu pienses" dijo mirándolo_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Como sea ... vamos" dijo algo molesto pero sí quito de repente y sonrió al dragón agarrando su bufanda_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Si ... vamos" dijo un poco preocupado_ _ **(tal vez no lo vi durante mucho tiempo por lo que quiero que guarde esa sonrisa y vivas hasta que vuelva a ti hijo. Natsu)**_ _pensó_

 _ **(En la noche)**_

 _Los 5 dragones estaban en frente de la puerta Eclipse con sus respetivos Dragón Slayer_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _..._ _ **Zeref**_ _,_ _ **Grandeeney**_ _,_ _ **Metalicana**_ _,_ _ **Weisslogia**_ _,_ _ **Skyadrum**_ _,_ _ **Anna**_ _están seguros de esto" les preguntó a los otros dragones y las dos personas_

 _ **Anna**_ _: "Se que te preocupa pero esto es lo que debemos hacer por ellos y por ustedes" dijo la chica humana_

 _ **Grandine**_ _: "Pero si algo sale mal" dijo la única mujer dragón del grupo_

 _ **Zeref**_ _: "En ese caso les rebelaran quienes son en realidad pero si algo parecido a un cambio en sus magias aunque sus pensamientos los pensaran que esas cosas son sus nombres y sabrán como usarlas en ese caso no creo que sea necesario pero si en la realidad "¿Qué es eso?", dijo, "el pelinegro del grupo", "el pelinegro del grupo", "el pelinegro del grupo"._

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Que pasa si no los detenemos" dijo preocupado_

 _ **Anna**_ _: "Eso es un problema si eso pasa, solo los que intercambiaron pueden volverse a la memoria si es que uno de ellos no tiene el sello, si no tiene ninguno de los dos, su sello desbloqueado se puede quedar para siempre, pero depende del cambio como volverán a hacer eso todos los chicos tendrán que reunirse con el migo por su sello que reprimen sus recuerdos para que puedan resolver el problema "dijo de forma tranquila mientras que los dragones se miraban para acordarlo hasta que todos lo acordaron_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Estamos de acuerdo si se puede devolver a la normalidad si algo de eso pasa" dijo con seguridad mientras los otros dragones asentían con la cabeza_

 _ **Zeref**_ _: "Bien yo me quedare en una situación en la que la inmortalidad es una_ _ **Anna la**_ _acompañara en el viaje pero la prisa densa y la maldición no se puede controlar y puede suceder algo así como si no fuera así" dijo tratando de hacer una maldición un poco más de tiempo mientras los dragones se despedían de los Dragón Slayers_

 _ **Grandine**_ _: "Adiós_ _ **Wendy**_ _" dijo relajada_

 _ **Weisslogia**_ _: "Adiós_ _ **Sting**_ _" dijo menos preocupado_

 _ **Skyadrum**_ _: "Adiós_ _ **Rogue**_ _" dijo con tristeza_

 _ **Metalicana**_ _: "Adiós_ _ **Gajeel**_ _entrena o si no te pateare el trasero" dijo algo frustrado y se metió en su cuerpo, todos ya se han metido menos uno_ _ **Igneel**_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Espero que no te pase nada_ _ **Natsu**_ _encuentra a alguien con quien vivir más aventuras y se feliz hasta que nos volvemos a ver" dijo con confianza y con eso se metió en su cuerpo_

 _ **Anna**_ _: "Bien no vemos_ _ **Zeref**_ _" dijo mientras entraba a la puerta Eclipse con los otros chicos mientras se despedía arrastrando los cuerpos de los niños_

 _ **Zeref**_ _: "Es hora de irse, los veréis más tarde chicos" dijo y con eso se fue entre las sombras mientras que la puerta se serraba lo que no sabía que no estaba bien ajustada la máquina y varias piesas se calleron_ _y se produjo que esto envidia un corto de magia algo corrupto a la máquina antes de que la serra alcanzando a los últimos que se metieron **(**_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy)**_ _mientras dos dragones lo veían y veían los cuerpos de los niños se intercambiaban por suerte los dos dragones de el siguieron sin ningún cambio_

 _ **Igneel**_ _/_ _ **Grandie**_ _: "Mierda" susurró antes de gritar con un cabreo "_ _ **Zereeeef!**_ _" Y con eso_ _ **Grandeeney**_ _se comunicó con_ _ **Igneel**_ _con telepatía o quien sabe y le dijo_

 _ **Grandine**_ _: "_ _ **Igneel**_ _, te lo encargo no quiero traumar a_ _ **Wendy**_ _de por vida" dijo a lo que **Igneel** suspiro_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Entiendo tu punto, está bien aguanta encontraremos un_ _ **Wendy**_ _junco con el cuerpo y te recibo con un_ _ **Natsu**_ _" y con eso Igneel se fue a encontrar un_ _ **Natsu**_ _en el cuerpo de_ _ **Wendy**_

 _ **(30 segundos después)**_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _donde estas" dijo con angustia hasta que lo vio "_ _ **Natsu!**_ _"_

 _ **Natsu Pov**_

 _Todo estaba negro, primero, que pensé y era lo más acertado, era que estaba dormido, hasta que escuche a alguien, gritar, mi nombre_

 _?: "_ _ **Natsu!**_ _" Lo o fue mi padre_ _ **Igneel**_ _gritar mi nombre así que desperté_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Que pasa" dije mientras me despertaba frotándome los ojos con la visión borrosa_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Gracias al cielo que estas vivo" dijo preocupado "_ _ **Natsu**_ _quédate quieto que quitare algo que bloqueara tus recuerdos pero no paras para sobrescribir tu memoria" dijo mientras que en una de sus fotos apareció una luz blanca que me toco la frente con esto estarás a salvo "termino de decir_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "_ _ **Igneel**_ _... donde estamos", me dijo mientras me ponía de pie con la visión completa y miraba que todo estaba cubierto de volcanes y lava, se sentía mi cuerpo ligero y más pequeño de lo habitual "y por qué me siento más pequeño y ligero" dije a lo que_ _ **Igneel**_ _me miro y suspiro_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Cómo te digo ..." Resumen del tema "y con eso me quede en shock"_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "I-Igneel es-estas bro-bromeando verdad" dijo tartamudeando con mucho nerviosismo a lo cual Igneel suspiro_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Lo siento chico pero yo temo que no es una broma" dijo y con eso me derrumbe y empecé a llorar desesperadamente "hey chico tranquilo es desafortunado pero se puede recuperar el cuerpo en un futuro tan rápido es mi sucesor si estamos aquí "dijo lo que tú levantes la mirada antes de decir_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "En-enserio como ya no tengo tu magia", dije con lágrimas en los ojos a lo que el negó con la cabeza_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "No, mi hijo cambió el cuerpo si no tu magia no ha cambiado ya que está dentro de tu cuerpo y si tu cuerpo también tiene eso significa que eres portador de mi magia, eres el mismo con un cuerpo diferente" dijo tratando de animarme "tienes tu resistencia, magia, fuerza y personalidad están intactas por lo que solo perdiste tu cuerpo"_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Así que solo perdí mi cuerpo eh", dije a lo que el solo asintió con la cabeza "bien pero como lo recuperaré" dije un poco preocupado_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Para recuperar tu cuerpo tienes que juntarte con otros cuatro Dragón Slayers que han sido entrenados por dragones en total son cinco con tigo es uno con quien intercambiaste tu cuerpo es otro por lo que solo tienes que encontrarlo con otros tres y desbloquear sus recuerdos "dijo mientras yo miraba" para recuperar sus recuerdos, acerca de su junta con la tuya y yo la encargaba del resto "dijo lo más claro posible para que la entendiera_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Bien pero con quien intercambiar el cuerpo me siento muy pequeño y mi voz me molesta un poco" dije un poco molesto con mi voz_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Bueno con quien intercambiaste con una niña llamada_ _ **Wendy**_ _..._ _ **Wendy**_ _ **Marvell**_ _" dijo en poco nervioso_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "_ _ **Wendy Marvell**_ _... Mmm, me re cuerda a alguien pero no logro recordar ... .espera dijiste una chica" dije algo nervioso a lo que el asintió "que es una chica nunca me enseñó que es" dije más nervioso_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Bueno no tenia Intención de hablarte de eso Ahora Hasta Que cumplieras Más Jahr Pero Como Vivirás Ahora Como una No Me Queda Más remedio Que contártelo bueno Veras_ _ **(30 Minutos de Hablar Sobre la pubertad Más tarde)**_ _y Eso Es Todo Lo Que Tienes que es una chica, entendiste_ _ **Nat**_ _... .o mierda "dijo al verme en el suelo, echo_ _, temblando, temblando, asustado_ _", dijo que tenía que haber dicho eso un poco menos en el término sexual "dijo rascándose por detrás del cuello_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "So-solo no vue-vuelvas a ha-hacer e-eso" dije con temor y tartamudeando a lo que el solo suspiro_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _hemos llegado, el_ _ **7 de julio de 1777**_ _viví en esta era durante el resto de tu vida y me comunicaste contigo telepáticamente tu también puedes hacerlo solo y yo no tengo nada que hacer, también me gusta_ _ **Wendy**_ _ **Marvell**_ _en el cuerpo que tienes ahora, solo que se siente confiado plenamente en el mundo y en la realidad_ _ **Natsu Dragneel**_ _también se me olvidaba como a los que_ _ **Wendy**_ _ella pensaba que era un niño desde siempre por lo que no sabía del intercambio " termino de decir_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Bien creo que puedo manejarlo, gracias por todo lo que ves en la noche pero hablamos después de un rato"_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Claro hijo hablaremos antes de que nos vistamos un regalo antes de ir", dijo con su sonrisa para después me diera mi bufanda_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Mi bufanda gracias_ _ **Igneel**_ _" le dije para después despertar_

 _ **(Año real 7 de julio de 1777)**_

 _Después de despertarme sentí una brisa algo fría pero que con un cuerpo que no podía arreglar para que fuera un poco para no tener que pensar que era un sueño cuando me levanté un ojo en mi cabeza por lo que la agarre con mis manos_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Auch", dije para después darme cuenta de que no era un sueño al escuchar mi voz "Maldición así que era verdad ... bueno si es verdad lo otro también lo era ... habla con_ _ **Igneel**_ _después de un rato" me dije para mí mismo mientras me levantaba "se siente diferente, ahora que me gusto nunca, me gusta ver cómo me veo a mí, me pregunto cómo se ve la chica" dije comenzando a caminar para ir a un lago y ver mi reflejo "_ _ **Igneel**_ _me escuchas", mientras caminaba_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Si Natsu que pasa" me pregunto desde mi cabeza_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu**_ _): "dijiste que viajamos en el tiempo con los otros Dragón Slayers no" le pregunte_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Si porque lo preguntas" dijo confundido_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"No veo tu máquina del tiempo ni los otros porque no están aquí y por qué estamos en el bosque que nos conocemos" le dije confundido_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "¿Por qué?_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Un gremio, no, no quiero que yo vean así", dije con negación "a menos que me digas como me veo no me uniré a uno"_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Eso es fácil" se rio "tiene el pelo azul amarrado en dos coletas con un vestido verde con cuadros y unas rayas amarillas en forma de rayo por una y sandalias cafés un pecho plano y de piel blanca "no termino porque_ _ **Natsu**_ _lo callo"_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu)**_ _: "Eh...gracias" le pregunte cn duda_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Bueno, te dije lo que querías saber, así que te unirás a un gremio te guste o no" dijo riéndose_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _); "Yo y mi bocota" dije haciendo un puchero para después suspirar y decirle "hacia dónde vamos_ _ **Igneel**_ _" le pregunte_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Bueno vamos hacia atrás por donde vinimos hoy en día preguntando cerca de una ciudad si sabe de algún gremio que este cerca de aquí" dijo con seguridad_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Bien_ _ **Igneel**_ _vamos, estoy estoy encendido", dijo levantando mi puño al aire y comencé a correr por donde vinimos hasta que llegó el momento después de un momento fui al otro contrario del vinimos "bien vamos"_

 _?: "Oye chica que haces aquí" dijo la voz de alguien a lo que me gusta y vi a un pequeño pequeño_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Eto ... perdón quiero preguntar si hay un gremio cerca de aquí" que dice mi mano por mi cuello_

 _?: "Un gremio, tienes suerte yo soy el maestro de mí Uno llamo_ _ **Makarov**_ _Donde Están Tus padres" Pregunto una Que Lo Que yo recordé mi familia era sueltas_ _ **Igneel**_ _y no recordaba nada mi Verdadera Familia_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Están muertos", dije bajando la cabeza_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Bueno lo siento, mi niña ... acompáñame a la iglesia hasta el gremio todos se preocupan por estar con los amigos" dijo mientras me extendía la mano que me tomaba y levanto y empezaba a caminar_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Tienes suerte mi muchacho solo falta llegar a tu nuevo hogar, como te dije antes que confías en el momento en que puedes decir la verdad de lo que paso" dijo en mi mente de lo que estaba pendiente con la cabeza sin que_ _ **Makarov**_ _se diera cuenta_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Gracias, viejo no puedo esperar a conocer el gremio", dijo el viejo con entusiasmo_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Esa es la actitud de mi hija pero que hace alguien como tú en este lugar sola", me pregunté por lo que pensé, si le dije la verdad o no, pero me decidí por contestar antes de hablar antes de hablar de "cuál es tu "mi hija" dijo mientras me miraba_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu)**_ _: "Eto ... .me llamo_ _ **Wendy**_ _ **Marvell**_ _pero puedo decir la verdad" le pregunte a lo que the asintió curioso "bueno mi nombre real es_ _ **Natsu**_ _ **Dragneel**_ _paso algo que contare ahora no se si me crea pero espero que sí "y luego de eso le puse a contar lo que me pasó el tiempo hasta que el momento en que lo hice se convirtió en algo así como en el momento en que estaba en este cuerpo" termine de decir_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Es ... algo repentino del viaje en el tiempo pero sí es para que viajar en el tiempo" me pregunto calmado_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu)**_ _: "No lo sé mi padre todavía no soy un contado que parte y evita hablar no entiendo por qué" le respondí ya calmado_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Hijo porque me cuentas esto" dijo entendiendo toda mi historia hasta ahora_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu)**_ _: "Bueno, confió en usted y mi padre me dijo que podía contar y no quería esconder este secreto a todos"_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Bueno, si confías en mi está bien, creo que los del gremio no tienes que creer y que quieres ganar tu confianza sino por el momento en solitario"_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu)**_ _: "Entonces me creo viejo" dije feliz sin detenerme_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Si mi hijo pero como encontraste tu cuerpo esto es difícil y lo sabes" dijo de manera seria_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu)**_ _: "Lo sé pero eso es algo fácil de reconocer. Reconozco lo que tengo que hacer. Tengo que pensar que es un continente._

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Salmón no es rosado" me preguntó a qué se debía con mi cabeza "bueno si es así creo que es fácil encontrar tu cuerpo" dijo con una sonrisa y apunta a una ciudad cerca de donde estoy "esta es la ciudad en donde soy tu nuevo hogar "me dijo lo que me gusta y comencé a correr" je, estos jóvenes "susurro mientras empezaba a correr_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu)**_ _: "Guau" fue lo único que dijo al ver la ciudad_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Es la primera vez que estas en una ciudad no es así", me pregunto a qué me asisto con la cabeza "bien sígueme te mostrare donde está el gremio" me dijo y comenzó a caminar a lo que solo me seguí hasta llegar un cuento de hadas con el nombre de Fairy Tail "Recuerda que no hay nadie en lo que sucedió" me dijo que lo que asentí con la cabeza y después de un momento el entro dándole una patada a la puerta y grito "E VUELTO MOCOSOS! "_

 _ **Todos**_ _ **los**_ _ **del**_ _ **gremio**_ _: "Bienvenido maestro" mientras que la subía a la barra y yo me quedé en la puerta del gremio y dije_

 _Makarov: "Mocosos" dijo en un tono suave ganando la atención de todos "hoy alguien se une a su nombre es_ _ **Wendy**_ _espero que la traten bien entra hija" dijo calmado después de eso entre en el gremio todos los del gremio me miraron y dije_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu)**_ _: "Hola" dijo sacudiendo mi mano con una sonrisa_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Bueno eso es todo creo yo quiero tu marca de gremio" dijo a lo que respondí_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu)**_ _: "En el hombro arriba de color rojo" dije con confianza y después de eso me puse la marca del gremio antes de que el maestro llamara a todos y dijera_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "CELEBREMOS POR EL NUEVO MIEMBRO!" grito y luego de eso una fiesta comenzó_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu)**_ _: "Igneel espero estar con tigo", dije de voz baja con una sonrisa mientras agarraba mi bufanda con fuerza_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer la parte diganme su opinion sobre el capitulo espero no cometer algunos errores como antes y hacer la historia entretenida bueno sin mas nos vemos**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: Hola como están….si no e subido nada durante un largo pero largo tiempo la razón Escuela pero e vuelto tratare de subir aunque sea estos fanfics por lo meno por semana, lo siento la demora pero no es la primera vez que esto pasa pero ese no es el caso en fin cambiare unas cosas en la historia por lo que espero que les guste sin mas comencemos**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: Inventen un titulo de acuerdo al capitulo porque no se me ocurre nada**_

 _En la ciudad de_ _ **Hargeon**_ _había neko/gato de color azul llamado_ _ **Happy**_ _y su padre adoptivo_ _ **Natsu**_ _, por ahora estaban buscando algo, ya habían pasado más de 8 años desde que_ _ **Natsu**_ _perdió su cuerpo y mientras estaba de misión buscaba alguna pista sobre su cuerpo, pero seguía sin encontrar ningún rastro su cuerpo por lo que todavía seguía en el cuerpo de una_ _ **Wendy**_ _por ahora_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "_ _ **Nashu**_ _, a donde vamos" le pregunto el gato volador a su "amiga/padre"_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Vamos por pastel_ _ **Happy**_ _lo recuerdas" le respondió_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Si lo recuerdo_ _ **Nashu**_ _pero solo fue porque_ _ **Erza**_ _lo pidió verdad" le pregunto a lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _se estremeció al recordarle lo que tendría que pasar si no lo hacia_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "No me lo recuerdes tener que estar con las chicas de compra es el mismo infierno pero modelar para esa estúpida revista es peor que todo, quisiera volver a mi cuerpo" decía asustado_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Pero no podemos hacer eso sin los otros Dragón Slayer no piensas mas que en eso" decía calmado_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Y tu solo piensas en pescado" le decía a lo que_ _ **Happy**_ _empezó a babear_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Pero el pescado es muy sabroso es vida, tu no entiendes lo que vale el pescado" le dijo imaginándose todo tipo de pescado_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Si tu lo dices" le dijo tratando de no mirarle la verdad cada vez que le veía así era muy lindo para el y quisiera que así fuera siempre_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Y que pasa con la ropa que llevas puesta" pregunto dudoso viendo apenas la ropa que traía, compuesta de una falda roja algo pequeña y una sudadera_ _ **(por qué suda jajaj [me descojone cuando lo pensé]…ok que mal chiste pero me gusto)**_ _de color negro, sus típicas sandalias y obviamente su mítica bufanda que siempre la trae con el_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Te refieres a la ropa,_ _ **Gramps**_ _me la regalo por mi cumpleaños también tengo otra similar pero me la regalo_ _ **Cobra**_ _-nii me dijo que se ven bien asi que las quise probar por hoy" le decía mientras jalaba un poco su falda_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Desde cuando_ _ **Cobra**_ _es tu hermano" le pregunto curioso_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Después de unos días de conocerle" le dijo sonriendo y recordando_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Aye, aye si fuera tu hermano por que no te llevo con el" le pregunto de nuevo_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "_ _ **Happy**_ _, recuerda que fue a entrenar durante unos años para hacerse mas fuerte" le dijo mientras buscaba algún lugar para descansar mientras veía que muchas chicas se juntaban pero sin hacerle caso siguió buscando_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "No se cuantas veces ya le dijiste nii-san te gusto mucho llamarle asi verdad" le pregunto_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "A quien le importa eso" le respondió mientras se detenía durante un momento por_ _ **Happy**_ _quien le jalo de su falda "que pasa_ _ **Happy**_ _"_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Que tal si vamos a ver que pasa allí" le dijo mientras arrastraba a_ _ **Natsu**_ _hacia donde las mujeres a lo que el solo suspiro_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Cuando algo pase como que los nekos vuelen o hablen iremos" decía mientras se trataba de soltar del agarre de_ _ **Happy**_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Pero yo vuelo y hablo así que vamos" decía feliz a lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _se le quedo viendo_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Yo y mi bocota bien…vamos" decía algo cansado y aburrido mientras se ponía a caminar hacia donde iba_ _ **Happy**_ _"por qué no le preguntamos a la mujer rubia que pasa aqui" pregunto a_ _ **Happy**_ _quien solo asintió con la cabeza "Oiga señora me podría decir que está pasando aquí" le pregunto mientras jalaba de su falda azul_ _ **(ya conocen quien es)**_

 _ **Lucy**_ _:_ _ **"SEÑORA QUE ACASO ME VEO TAN VIEJA!"**_ _le replico_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Aye" decía aburrido mientras levantaba su mano "me podría decir que pasa aqui" le pregunto señalando a las chicas medio amontonadas a lo que_ _ **Lucy**_ _solo suspiro_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Bueno dicen que_ _ **Cobra**_ _a estado por aquí y todas las mujeres menos las niñas se enamoran de el" decía mientras apuntaba hacia la pila de mujeres mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Happy**_ _veían con sorpresa a donde apuntaba_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Eso significa que nii-san a vuelto" deia mientras saltaba de emoción y salia corriendo con_ _ **Happy**_ _"_ _ **gracias**_ _ **señora**_ _!" le grito_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "_ _ **TENGO NOMBRE Y ME LLAMO LUCY!**_ _!" le grito desde lejos "espera nii-san acaso es su hermano" se pregunto_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "_ _ **Cobra**_ _-nii donde estas" se preguntaba mientras le buscaba asta que vio a un tipo de pelo azul donde las otras chicas estaban mirándole "quien eres tu" le pregunto confundido al hombre_

" _ **Cobra**_ _": "Soy_ _ **Cobra**_ _el dragon Slayer de veneno y quien eres tu, niña" le decía irritado_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Tu no eres nii-san me voy" le dijo tratando de salir con Happy en manos de toda la bola mujeres que tenia pero le terminaron golpeando y mandando volando de allí cerca del mar "porque todas las mujeres son así ese no es nii-san" se preguntaba mientras se recuperaba de la caída_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Aye" le dijo mientras ayudaba a_ _ **Natsu**_ _a levantarse_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Ciertamente me pregunto como saliste viva de allí" le decía mientras se acercaba a_ _ **Natsu**_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Me sorprende mas que nos hallas seguido" le decía con duda_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Tenia curiosidad de seguirte quieres comer algo" le preguntaba_

 _ **Natsu**_ _/_ _ **Happy**_ _: "Aye" respondieron los dos (_ _ **y así pasa todo como la historia principal si se lo preguntaban solo que con ligeros cambios como por ejemplo nunca le dijo de Igneel y estuvo con Lucy durante un rato asta la invitaron a la fiesta al igual que a Natsu pero este lo rechazo por su mareo a los transportes por lo que se separó de Lucy poco después de eso)**_

 _ **(De**_ _ **noche)**_

 _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Happy**_ _caminaban por las calles la ciudad ya de noche, se decidieron quedar en la ciudad y volver al gremio mañana temprano_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Nee~_ _ **Nashu**_ _donde nos quedaremos" le preguntaba mientras buscaban un lugar para quedarse_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "No lo se estoy cansado" dijo algo cansado mientras se sentaba en una banca con_ _ **Happy**_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Oye ese no es el barco donde se celebra esa fiesta que decian" le dijo señalando al barco que_ _ **Natsu**_ _por curiosidad miro y se levanto con_ _ **Happy**_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Si…creo que su diversión acabo y es hora de hacer que pague por mentirle a las personas y hacerse pasar por mi hermano" decía mientras empezaba a caminar y_ _ **Happy**_ _a volar y ponerse en la cabeza de_ _ **Natsu**_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Asi que si notaste ese anillo" le dijo a lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _asintió con la cabeza_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Creo que_ _ **Igneel**_ _tenia razón al enseñarme a observar este tipo de cosas" decía mientras se acercaban al embarcadero_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Y por que no funciono con tigo" le pregunto con duda_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Eso funciona en mujeres no en niñas" decía recordando que era una niña en estos momentos "vamos a salvar a_ _ **Lucy**_ _"_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Aye" dijo para después llevar a Natsu volando hacia el barco_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Ahora_ _ **Happy**_ _" dijo divertido_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Aye" dijo soltando a_ _ **Natsu**_ _y este destruyendo el techo del barco_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Eres tu" decía mientras se soltaba del agarre de uno de los hombres del barco_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Eh…tu dejala…ir" decía tratando de contener su mareo_

" _ **Cobra**_ _": "Tu mocosa" dijo enojado mientras_ _ **Happy**_ _sacaba a_ _ **Lucy**_ _del barco_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Eh espera gato y ella" decía preocupada a_ _ **Happy**_ _mientras volaban_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "No te preocupes_ _ **Lucy**_ _ **Na**_ _…_ _ **Wendy**_ _es fuerte lo importante eres tu pero…" hiso una pausa antes de que sus alas se desvanecieran "se me acabo mi magia" decía mientras empezaban a caer al agua_

 _ **Lucy**_ _/_ _ **Natsu**_ _: "_ _ **GATO TONTO!"**_ _dijeron las dos mientras_ _ **Lucy**_ _y_ _ **Happy**_ _caían y_ _ **Natsu**_ _tirado en el suelo del barco_

 _ **Happy**_ _:_ _ **"A…YE!"**_ _pregunto terminando de caer en el agua mientras_ _ **Lucy**_ _buscaba sus lleves_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: (Donde están) pensó asta que vio sus llaves (las encontré) pensó mientras salía del agua con_ _ **Happy**_ _"_ _ **VEN**_ _ **AQUARIUS!**_ _" grito mientras sostenía su llave y de allí salió una sirena de pelo azul_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Fish" dijo babeando_

 _ **Aquarius**_ _: "Que quieres…niña insolente" le dijo algo cabreada lo cual asusto a los dos a lo que_ _ **Lucy**_ _solo señalo con miedo el barco "…ya sé que quieres idiota así que_ _ **TOMA!**_ _" grito lo último haciendo con su jarra una ola que envió a los dos y el barco hasta la orilla de la playa_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Que crees que haces dándome a mi también" le protesto_

 _ **Aquarius**_ _: "Falle, pero también le pegue al barco, no me llames en un tiempo o pierdas las llaves otra vez a menos que quieras morir" decía con una cara muy cabreada antes de desaparecer_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "A-aye" dijo temblando del miedo "oye y donde esta ella" decía desde donde estaba esta que encontró el barco y a las personas afuera_

 _ **Persona**_ _ **cualquiera**_ _: "_ _ **Bora**_ _señor esta bien" decía mientras el otro solo gruñía_

 _ **Bora**_ _: "Idiota no me llames por mi nombre" decía enojado asta que el barco exploto y del fuego salía un_ _ **Natsu**_ _muy cabreado_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Asi que_ _ **Bora**_ _eh creo que tomar el lugar de mi nii-chan es de lo que te arrepentirás toda tu vida" decía con voz fría mientras se le acercaba_

 _ **Bora**_ _: "Que esperan ataquen" decía furioso y con miedo mientras todos se lanzaban contra_ _ **Natsu**_ _pero este solo agarro a alguien y lo lanzo hacia los otros con mucha fuerza que nisiquiera se podían mover envolviendo su cuerpo de fuego_

 _ **Persona cualquiera**_ _: "Mierda reconozco a esta persona, es una niñaa que controla el fuego, se enoja si le hacen daño a su familia, destructora, la persona que fue criada por un dragón es...es…_ _ **LA SALAMANDRA DE FAIRY TAIL ESTAMOS MUERTOS!"**_ _dijo mientras salía asustado de allí con otros miembros_

 _ **Bora**_ _: "Una niña no me puede superar" dijo enojado lanzándole fuego el cual se comió_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Ni siquiera usas el maldito veneno, y siquiera a eso le llamas fuego es asqueroso creo que te mostrare lo que es el fuego de verdad" decía muy cabreado antes de salir corriendo para darle con un "_ _ **PUÑO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!"**_ _dándole en la cara tirándolo al suelo mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _también tocaba el suelo_

 _ **Bora**_ _: "Maldita" decía débil pero levantándose_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Cállate" dijo casi susurrando para después cargar un_ _ **"RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!"**_ _grito lanzando fuego de su boca dándole a_ _ **Bora**_ _de lleno el ataque dejándolo mas herido después_ _ **Natsu**_ _se lanzo hacia delante dándole un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire dejándolo inconsciente sin hacer tantos destrozos como habitualmente lo hacía mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _se le acerca a_ _ **Lucy**_ _"oye estas bien" le pregunto_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "S-si gra-gracias" decía mientras se levantaba de donde estaba "oye entonces eres el famoso salamander de Fairy Tail" le pregunto mas calmada_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Si soy yo" decía señalándose asi mismo_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Pensaba que el Salamander era un chico no una niña" decía mientras le tocaba la cabeza con la mano_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "…Oye tengo 16 años y no soy una niña" le empezó a regañar claro mas como una niño pequeño sin decirle que superaba los 400 años_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Para mi no tienes mas de 13 si no entonces tendrías mas de esto" decía moviendo sus pechos haciendo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _se frustre y casi llore al ver su pecho casi plano pues aunque era un chico en algunos casos por ciertas razones se comportaba más como una chica claro si_ _ **Happy**_ _no estuviera allí podía acabar como en muchas ocasiones una golpiza de parte de_ _ **Natsu**_ _que hasta_ _ **Erza**_ _teme por que una vez le dejo en la enfermería sin poder moverse durante un tiempo solo por decirle plana_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "_ _ **Nashu**_ _…vamos a buscar donde descansar" decía mientras_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "…Bien" dijo enojado mientras empezaba a caminar dejando a_ _ **Lucy**_ _allí solita_

 _ **Happy**_ _: (Tuvo surte de que este aquí) pensó mientras se alejaba con_ _ **Natsu**_ _"_ _ **Nashu**_ _a donde vamos" le pregunto ya cansado como_ _ **Natsu**_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Vamos al bosque" dijo casi cayendo dormido, mientras los dos entraron en un bosque donde_ _ **Natsu**_ _se dormido primero seguido de_ _ **Happy**_ _quien se puso dentro de la sudadera para no pasar frio en la noche_

 _En la mañana_

 _ **Natsu**_ _se levanto poco antes que_ _ **Happy**_ _este empezó acariciar su cabeza sin despertarle mientras caminaba afuera del bosque dirigiéndose a la estación del tren estaba cansado pero eso no le importo_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "…_ _ **Lisanna**_ _…" decía algo triste recordando cuando le informaron de su muerte dejándole solo, claro hasta que conoció a_ _ **Cobra**_ _quien le ayudo con eso_ _ **(Nota: no diré esa historia asta oración seis claro, es solo para variar un poco de la historia original y si Lissana, en esta historia murió, tener que currarse como ponerla en el fanfic ya es difícil asi que solo le dejaremos en que murio)**_ _pero no decidió pensar en eso por el momento por lo que se dirigió al tren sin perder tiempo claro encontrando a_ _ **Lucy**_ _por el camino_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Hola" decía sonriente a lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _apenas le tomo importancia estaba cansado y el tener que subir a un tren no le ayudaba en nada "oye que pasa" le pregunto algo preocupada_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Nada solo estoy cansado voy al gremio vienes creo te quieres unir por lo que dijiste no es asi" le pregunto a lo que solo recibió un asentimiento de su parte "bien vamos" decía mientras caminaba_

 _ **Time**_ _ **skip**_

 _Los tres llegaron a magnolia unas horas después_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Estas bien_ _ **Wendy**_ _" le pregunto_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Siempre le pasa no soporta los transportes" decía tratando de sacar a Natsu del tren_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Yo te ayudo" decía en un suspiro mientras cargaba a Natsu en su espalda asta salir del tren una vez salieron Natsu salto desde la espalda de Lucy y comenzó a caminar_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Gracias" dijo alegre_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Y donde queda el gremio" le pregunto calmada_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "No esta lejos de aquí llegaremos rápido" dijo mientras caminaba mas rápido asta llegar al gremio "_ _ **Happy**_ _entremos" decía mientras veía a su amigo/hijo_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Aye" dijo mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _abría la puerta_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "_ _ **VOLVI!"**_ _grito tan fuerte y emocionado que se escucho por toda magnolia por lo que todos se tuvieron que cubrir sus oídos_

 _ **Todos**_ _: "_ _ **Wendy**_ _!" le gritaron enojados por lo anterior mencionado_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Lo siento" decía con una cara algo divertida mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza mientras todos suspiraban y_ _ **Makarov**_ _se reía mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _caminaba hacia la barra con_ _ **Happy**_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Tengo hambre" decía quejándose_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Ya, comeremos algo" dijo mientras ponía una cara de cansancio_

 _ **Erza**_ _: "Eh,_ _ **Wendy**_ _" decía calmada a lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _se puso mas que nervioso al escucharle_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "He-hey_ _ **E-Erza**_ _" decía más que asustado mientras los medas también se ponía nerviosos viendo la escena_

 _ **Erza**_ _: "Sino mal recuerdo te encargue traer un pastel donde esta" decía camada_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Eto, eto…creo que me han llamado…adiós" dijo asustado saliendo del gremio a gran velocidad_

 _ **Erza**_ _: "_ _ **Wendy**_ _!" grito muy fuerte y muy cabreada asustando mas a todos y haciendo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _regresara en menos de un segundo muy asustado_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "A-a-aye" dijo asustado estremeciéndose del miedo y su piel se puso casi tan blanca como la nieve mientras_ _ **Erza**_ _caminaba hacia el poniéndose más blanco al final…palideciendo y desmayándose del miedo_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "_ _ **Erza**_ _…creo que te pasaste demasiado esta vez" decía nervioso mirando a_ _ **Natsu**_ _para después mirar a la entrada viendo a_ _ **Lucy**_ _"cómo te llamas" decía calmado a lo que todos enfocaron la mirada en ella y dejando a un_ _ **Natsu**_ _tendido en el suelo_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: "Eh, ho...la" pregunto confundida por lo que acabo de ver_

* * *

 _ **Bien fin del cap lo hice ayer por lo que estuve algo apresurado pero al fin volvi a fanfiction o eso espero bueno subire otro capitulo mas tal vez el viernes PORQUE NO TENGO CLASEEEEEES YEAAAAAAAAAAA por lo que espero subirlo para entonces o antes y gracias por la espera claro por los que esperaron la sig parte y a los casuales que se meten para ver algo que les guste, bueno asta la siguiente nos vemoss**_


End file.
